Kiss of Death
by SimplyTurquoise
Summary: S/K One Shot - Curiousity led to the odd meetings between them, but all things must come to an end. Yet, did it have to be this one? S POV!


Kiss of Death  
  
Written By Yours Truly.  
  
Disclaimer: No. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha. Repeat. No.  
  
A/N: Sess's POV with [text] being his memory.  
  
**  
  
We had met at various times and numerous places. Each one different from the last. Self-consciously I wondered if the reason for our running into each other was wholly my fault, but that was an absurd thought. Except...  
  
[I had sent Rin to occupy herself, probably picking flowers as of this moment. Jaken, not far behind, was sent to watch her as I walked the rest of the length to my unknown destination. It was then when my senses caught a curious scent...]  
  
After our first run-in together, I had established her scent. Not fully recognizing who she was at the time, but memorizing it all the same. Knowing full well, though she looked frail, appearances can be deceiving...  
  
[Surprisingly she had untransformed Tetsaiga. And only with her meek arrow, somehow I knew then, that she was no longer just another weak human. I was curious then, but of what I wasn't sure. Looking at her, I could see that she too was surprised by the de-transformation.]  
  
Sometimes I would find myself walking aimlessly around the forest, only to come face to face with her. She was usually alone when I met up with her. And for some odd reason or another, I didn't kill her then, nor would I the next time we met...  
  
["It's no use to scream for my brother, I'll have killed you by the time he arrives."  
  
She stared up at me, eyes wide without a hint of fear, "I know."  
  
It was the first time I had seen such a reaction to any one of my threats. I decided that moment I would let her live today. Strange.]  
  
There were times when I had come to the brink of slashing out her throat. She was annoying, her words a non-ending train of meaningless babble. She would tell me her dreams and fears, about her friends and family, all in all nothing important, nothing I could use. But I listened...  
  
["...it was then I decided I wanted to be a healer. Knowing that I was useful for something other then finding shards. Did you ever want to be something other then Lord of the Western Lands?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh," Her eyes had slightly dimmed after my negative answer, but in an instant they brightened once more, "Well, when I was little I had always planned on being..."]  
  
I found myself thinking of her at odd times of the day. Without even noticing it, I would be thinking of how I would next approach some random situation at the moment, and out of nowhere somehow I would be thinking of her again. Kagome. It wasn't long before I learned her name, as my fights between Inuyasha and myself increased...  
  
[I watched as Inuyasha pushed her to the ground, clearly away from being hit by my sword. I heard him then, yelling at her, at Kagome, to stay out of the way. And though moment ago I had tried to kill her, the next time I swung my sword, to no ones notice but mine, I had missed her and instead had attacked the rest of the group she traveled with.  
  
The fight continued on as so, and I half-heartedly attacked Inuyasha in hopes of gaining my rightful sword. But in the end, neither of us had conquered the other, and the girl, Kagome, had been left unscathed.]  
  
I realized later that it was indeed my fault to the reason as to why I had continuously found myself in the company of Kagome. I acknowledged it as a fact then, but even if I felt disgusted with myself for searching out her company, I reasoned that I was indeed curious as to what was so different about Kagome from the rest of the human population. Curiosity was indeed a dangerous feeling...  
  
[I knew I had come there for a reason. I wanted to see her again. And for what, I wasn't sure, but I was there all the same and some how during our conversation our positions had changed.  
  
We had been standing no more than three feet from each other, and hardly noticing, somehow we found ourselves in our current situation with her backed against a large boulder, my one good arm trapping her. Inclining my head closer to her own, barely noting how our breaths mingled, I whispered, "And how is it that I find you yet again alone, without any forms of defending yourself?"  
  
She smiled. Odd. It looked almost playful, but I ignored that thought, clearly it was only my imagination.]  
  
She had the ability to surprise me, very few could claim such a thing, and those who surprised me soon became predictable after spending more time on my part observing them. She on the other hand, never ceased to amaze me, her patterns were nonexistent and it was that which led to the increase in our meetings. It was during one of those when something new happened...  
  
[The increase in our proximity to one another wasn't anything new. I found myself sitting next to her upon a grassy knoll at the edge of my lands. Somehow she had convinced her friends that she had gone for a quick walk, Inuyasha it seemed, did not need to be avoided as he was not at the camp for one reason or another.  
  
His lack of sense as to the safety to the rest of his group did not surprise me. He was after all half human, and was therefore just as stupid as the rest of that lot.  
  
Kagome and Rin being the only exception.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
I was silent, my usual response, she of course had no problem presuming that this was my assent for her to continue.  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"No." And yet that question wouldn't leave me. Did I like her?  
  
When I glanced down to look at her, she was smiling that odd smile of hers again. Though it was different this time. She had reached out with her left hand and softly gripped my own. I didn't pull away then, instead, I half listened to the words coming out of her mouth while also observing the texture and warmth of her skin.  
  
It was oddly pleasing.]  
  
Afterwards, it was common enough to find our meetings involved a bit of physical contact. She would unconsciously lean on me when we sat side to side. Her hand would brush against my skin, usually coming to grip my own. I allowed it, more for myself then for her. I allowed myself to enjoy the new sensation. She was pleasantly soft, warm. I felt a sense of comfort when I was near her, able to touch without the knowledge of anyone but herself and I.  
  
But all things came to an end, and so would our meetings.  
  
Our last meeting led to something I hadn't expected. It would be the first and last time we kissed.  
  
[Naraku had drawn us all to a remote spot, a clearing that allowed room for something as big as a battle. It was after all the last battle, the soon to be end of Naraku. I knew it with a certainty, but I had not foreseen what else would happen from the cause of this battle. I had not expected it at all.  
  
He was my brother, I thought him weak physically and psychologically, but he was stronger than humans, and a good amount of youkai. I thought him capable of protecting her at least, but it seemed there were things even I hadn't noticed.  
  
There were two other women I was able to associate with my brother. A demon exterminator of exceptional skill, stronger then most humans, even I could admit. The other of which, who smelled distinctly of the grave, of dirt and death. It took me awhile before I realized who this female was, whom she used to be. In the end, she would be the cause for the last meeting between Kagome and I.  
  
The dead priestess was an unexpected addition to the fight against Naraku. I did not care then, as it was more strength towards the defeat of Naraku.  
  
After hours of fighting, a gruesome battle between Naraku's children, weak youkai whom aligned themselves with Naraku, and of course Naraku himself, it wasn't before long that it became apparent to Naraku and ourselves that he was losing, dying, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Within moments, with the combined forces of Inuyasha's group and myself, Naraku was brought down by the final swipe of Inuyasha's claws. It wasn't anything special, but a euphoric feeling was felt by the whole of them. It was during this time when the unexpected happened, no one had noticed, except for myself, too distracted were the rest of the remaining survivors.  
  
The dead priestess had somehow disappeared without remark, only to appear moments after Naraku's defeat. She had brought her bow in front of her, and with the grace of someone who had done it a million times before, brought out an arrow. She aimed. She fired. She hit.  
  
Looking to see what she had fired upon, I was stunned as to who her victim was.  
  
Kagome, she had hit Kagome. It took a mere second or two before I was by her side. Looking down on her, I could see that she had been struck in the heart, the blood pumping out fast. It wouldn't be long before she died. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the arrow, somehow amazed by the irony of it all.  
  
The cold feel of her hand was what had snapped me back to realization, her fingers tracing the outline of my jaw. Not knowing what I was doing, I tilted my head down, bringing my lips into contact with her own. They were cold and chapped, but warmth filled me, a tingly sensation pooling at the end of my stomach.  
  
Leaning back, I watched her lips curve into a small smile never wavering. Her eyes dimmed, her heartbeat slowed, and her chest ceased to rise.  
  
She was dead.  
  
A small pulse could be felt at my side, glancing down, I watched the Tensaiga glow with an eerie blue.  
  
Lifting myself up from the ground, I turned away from the sight of her body, leaving Tensaiga's call to be unheeded.]  
  
I recall clearly my return to Jaken and Rin. Along the way the question I had asked myself on so many occasions popped into my mind. Did I like her?  
  
Yes he supposed, he did.  
  
**  
  
Authors Note: Er... don't kill me? I wanted this ending; it was the first thing I thought of before I wrote the rest of the fic, odd isn't it? Anyways, this is supposed to be a one shot. I'm not entirely sure though, I might add one more chapter, but highly doubtful seeing as I'm supposed to be updating my other fics. Grammar and Spelling shouldn't be too bad, but if it needs fixing please tell me.  
  
Review Please! 


End file.
